kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkheart3
http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Darkheart3 - Do Not Delete!!! http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Template:UserfriendDarkheart3 - Do Not Delete!!! 110px Welcome!!! XD I've said that so many times!!! ANX219 17:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No, everyone's new, that's how they get on, I like to get to know them, if you need any thing or want to chat, go to my page, and thank you for accepting my friend ship :), 21:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ANX219 Heck, yeah. I can make you a userbox. Here's mine. Type: . Do you want a signature like mine? I can make you one. Just tell me the(user box and sig, no size for user box): *font *colors *size *quotes(optional) *image Welcome!!! ^_^ Can you give me the Cloud image you want??? That would be great. Click on the nowiki button --> ( ) when you edit my page for new message. Put the image coding in the middle of the nowikis. Thanks!!! I'll be working on it!!! Oh, Userboxes are boxes that tell about yourself. If you put up my userbox, it's saying that you are one of my friends. I can make you one also. Just give me the info above expect the size. Thanks!!! ^_^ I already said that. The image doesn't exist. Done with userbox!!! Do you ya like it??? to use it type: Still workin' on sig. Here's a link to userbox page --> http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Template:UserfriendDarkheart3 }|Xion=Type(TEXT HERE=what you want to say): }|text=TEXT HERE}} Please use that coding. Thank you.}} No, talk bubble. Here is your sig: 01:59, December 5, 2010 (UTC) To use it type: ~~~~~ Here is the link to the page for your auto sig --> http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkheart3/Autosig I can make subpages for you with the links. Just tell me the color of your name and pages, the background color, and the outer cover. HI Hey dude do you have a talk bubble template for that bubble of yours yet? By the way I made this talk sprite myself I'm SOO proud of it :D lol }} Any questions?}} Hangon Box No problem, its: , If you have one may I have the coding for yours? Peace ") 12:11, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Screen Image Sorry about the extremely late responce I didn't notice you left a message. I was on photoshop editing a pic for someone. Ok Are these uploaded images from this site? Hey! }} re:problem Re: TB Ranks Hey! . What's yours?|time= 00:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC)}} 00:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC)}} Userbox coding Obviously, you should know where to input each of the information on your userbox here. Hope I could help ^_^}} Enjoy ^_^}} How to make a Userbox Category:User templates Category:Userboxes *id is the picture. I got that picture from an outside source so you can either go to Photobucket or imageshack, upload the pic, get the forum link paste it, get rid of the useless stuff (the real link u want is the 1 with numbers. Note if you decide to do this if the image is too big the box is gunna be huge which you don't want. If you need a picture shunken or if you want me to make you a picture just say so and I'll do it nice and quick for you. *id-c is the color behind the image. *id-h this is the height of the box. you can mess with this if you want but yes be warry of what you're doing. *info-c is the color inside the box. *info-fc is the font color. *border-s is the size of the border around the box. *info is the actual text of the box, This is where you can be creative. What I did was I used clock tower ice cream thing. A lot of people just say this user is a friend of.... but I find that to be rather dull and boring which is why Im encouraging you to think of something original. in the- [[User:RoxasXIIILK|'Roxas']] -just take out my name and Roxas, put is you username and what you want the box to desplay your name as like I chose to have it say Roxas. The color there is the color of the word. Don't mess with anything else there. P.S the 464646 is where the xolor goes. Those numbers are from photoshop that represent color. If you would list an advanced color that's not offered on this wikia then ask and I'll get it. The sections I listed are the only ones you can mess with. If you do anything to the rest of the coding then we might just have another mess on our hands haha XD. Have fun and if you need any help I'm right here! P.S this was premade help. Again ask if there's anything I can do.}} Also I notice you don't no how to use the ignore wiki format button. On edit theres a button with a W inside a crossed-out red circle. If you press this and write in between the nowiki thing, the format will not activate.}} so I thought you didn't ^_^ But what do you mean reset all the rankins? EDIT: Yes that counts as a bubble made for a user. You have to do the same for 4 other users.}} Re: Friends! }|text=Sure, why not? ^.^ I´ll be honored! BTW this is my userbox }} Problem Images Joint Struggle Re:Talk bubble Leave Message K. 22:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Picture? Re:Nice Work Re:Image Re: Friends if ya want to put it up. If you have one just send the code and I'll put it up asap. ;) }} Talk Box My name is Master Aqua. Now return my friend's heart or pay the price!I accept your offer on the talk box, I guess. Well here goes. Could you please have the 2 colors blue and black? It's Aqua saying "My name is Master Aqua. Now return my friend's heart or pay the price!" Here's the image. Well thank you for your time. Ladyxion14 04:14, December 18, 2010 (UTC)Ladyxion14 Hello Hi! Could you help me make a Xaldin Talk Bubble? With Xaldin's color scheme and the days profiles from when he talks? And with the quotes "Don't drag your heels Roxas.", "Whers the fun in this.", and "When kingdom hearts is ours we can exist fully and completely." Thank you! "Ragnarok Strike 14:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC)" Hi Hello Darkheart3. Glad there are some people here who are willing to be friends. I have absolutely no idea how to make a talk bubble, but I would like to make one. I am not very experienced with wikis in general either until stumbling across this site (which ROCKS!) I will be sure to contact you if I need help (which I probably will) Thanks!!! Synchblade 00:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you use the html number for colors? If so here they are: #0000c0 #78b8f0 if not, use a light blue and a dark blue. for the quote: "Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad..." here's the pic: THANK YOU SO MUCH DARKHEART3!!! Synchblade 02:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ventus How do you get Ventus and Vanitas to follow you down the page in the margin? That is so cool! Synchblade 17:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:thank you